Pretty LiTTLE r a g doll
by Maryssah Maiden of Pulchritude
Summary: .::Companion piece to b e a u tiful \beaut i f u l\ .b o y.::. How do you stand it, seeing her with someone else?


-1**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Summary: It's not every day you kill the girl you fell in love with. Or, you know, eat her heart.**

**Warnings: AU, OOCness, cannibalism, homicide, implied rape, yuri, blah blah blah.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Pretty LiTTLE • r a g /doll •**

They were demons. They needed human flesh, human blood, and human organs to survive. None of them were sure just how many of their kind were on the planet, masquerading as humans. She only knew of the five of them, because they all live together and depend upon each other.

They all may have been angels, once upon a time. She can't really remember much about her life before Demyx found her, frostbitten and laying on the snow-covered ground. Axel says they were angels, though, and Axel is usually right. None of them can remember what they did to deserve this punishment - this demonic form of purgatory that they are forever trapped in - but none of them really care any longer. They just know that they need to survive, which is what brought her to her current position.

She should have been surprised when Axel appeared next to her, seemingly coming from the air itself, but she wasn't. She barely even acknowledged the man before resuming her watch over the café below. Axel was quiet for a moment, watching as a table of girls drank coffee, ate cookies, and giggled uncontrollably. After a minute of watching, Axel narrowed his eyes.

"I would kill her, if I were you."

The remark didn't get its intended reaction from the girl. In fact, it hardly got any reaction at all. She just sat there, unblinking and watching the café. She did, however, adjust her position to hear him better. After she resettled herself, her expert ears picked up the almost imperceptible sound of another person landing on her other side. Her eyes, which were a particularly dark shade of acid green that very day, slowly slid over Demyx's form as he nodded in agreement with Axel's statement.

"I would kill her and everyone that's ever touched her."

She shook her head, watching as her chocolate haired, emerald eyed toy walked out of the café. She was with another little girl _(auburn hair, indigo eyes)_ and they were both laughing. It seemed like they were having a good time.

'_Well,'_ she thought bitterly, _'she had better enjoy her day. It will be the last time she sees her friends, after all.'_

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of bark breaking off of the tree. She looked up in time to see Demyx flash her a smile, then vanish. Axel lingered on the branch a moment longer.

"We'll be waiting. Be quick, Larxene."

She nodded, and her radioactive eyes followed him from tree to tree until he finally disappeared in the same way Demyx had. Then she was off as well, chasing her human.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She had met up with a third girl sometime during the day _(silverette, red eyes)_. They had stopped at a book store, then at another café. Now they were departing.

"Bye Kairi, bye Fuu! I'll see you tomorrow!"

The sound made her flinch, and she watched as the two girls waved back, one far more excitedly than the other. Then all three girls turned and went their separate ways. Larxene let the girl go for around two blocks, and then she dropped from her perch, landing in front of her new toy.

"Olette."

The human - Olette - took a step back and fell. Larxene caught her at the last moment.

"Do…um, do I know you?"

Larxene shook her head and pulled Olette up, keeping a firm hold on the girl's wrist.

"No…but I know you," Larxene purred. She then smiled in a way that was **supposed** to be pretty and endearing. It made Olette want to die.

"Now, my dear," Larxene murmured, running her finger from Olette's temple to her chin, "**you** are coming with **me**."

That night, Olette lost more than just her virginity.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Larxene waltzed into the apartment with a smug smile on her face. She walked to the sink, washed her hands, and took up her place on the kitchen table. She smiled warmly at Axel, who was seated on the kitchen floor, then looked at Demyx, who was sitting on the counter. She took in his relaxed form, mocking smirk, and dancing eyes. She knew Demyx was watching her, as well, and that made her kind of happy. Then Axel broke the silence.

"Whatever happened to that boy you brought home?"

Larxene's eyes lit up and she jumped at the chance to mock Demyx. "Yes, Demyx. What **did** happen to Riku?"

Demyx shrugged in a bored manner. "I ripped his heart out."

Larxene stiffened and the tension was thick in the apartment. Axel was debating starting the bloodshed himself when Larxene hopped off the table. He looked up at her, confused, but she just ruffled his hair and made her way out of their apartment. She was not one to be outdone. Especially not by her little brother.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She was sitting in the tree outside the café, waiting for the two girls to come out. When they did, she sat up straight, suddenly alert.

"I can't believe Olette would blow us off like that! I mean, we're her **best friends**, Fuu. Where could she be?"

"Home."

"Well, you're probably right. But why wouldn't she show?"

"Sick."

"But she would've called if she were!"

"Sleeping."

The girl sighed and shook her head. "I dunno. Oh well, though. Now c'mon, let's go to my house. Olette obviously doesn't want to see us today, anyway."

Larxene smiled as she watched the bubbly girl drag the quiet one away. That had gone perfectly, she thought. Now, to visit Olette.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The house was deserted, which made it the perfect place to hold a hostage. She made a mental note to tell Demyx and Axel about it, so they could hold a party there for that holiday that everyone calls Halloween.

While making her way to the basement door, she passed by a broken mirror and caught sight of her reflection. Her eyes were almost as acidic as Axel's. That was about to change, though. She smiled to herself and opened the door to the basement, making her way down the steps.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was met with a sad sight. Poor Olette had broken her own arm trying to get out of the chains. Larxene smiled at the pitiful girl, and all Olette could bring herself to do was cry. Her blood-splattered shoulders shook as she begged for her life. Larxene just laughed.

"Now now, you won't have to be here for much longer."

Olette sniffled and rubbed at her eyes with her good arm. "I…I w-won't?"

Larxene smiled sadistically at the girl and began digging through the bag she had just taken off of her back. "Nope. Now, hold still," she mumbled, while pulling a handful of knives and daggers out. "It'll hurt more if you move."

Olette screamed before the first knife even touched her skin. Larxene smile, and continued with her work.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later, Larxene was chewing thoughtfully on the last of the girl's liver. She liked saving the heart for last, though she didn't know why. She sighed and ran a blood soaked hand through her angel-blonde hair. Then she picked her way over to Olette and pulled her dead heart out. She took a bite out of it, and was reminded of Snow White and her poison apple. She shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of the heart, ridding herself of such ridiculous thoughts. She was, after all, very far from being any type of princess.

She sighed as she made her way to the basement door. Once there, she took two more bites of the heart, and surveyed the room. Her eyes came to rest on Olette's bloody, shredded and broken body. The girl had been such a pretty little rag doll.

'_In fact,'_ Larxene thought as she popped the last piece of Olette's heart into her mouth,_ 'she still is.'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah. So I know I should be working on _Heaven Help Us Now_ and _Story of Their Lives_, but this was nagging me. So, here it is. I hope you liked it!**

**Review, yo.**


End file.
